The Temporary Relocation Discrepancy
by PotterMerlinWho
Summary: Amy leaves for a six month trip on a research project. How will Sheldon take it? Cute and fluffy with a little angst thrown in ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Shamy fans. It's been a little while since my first fic and I thought I'd try my hand at a multi-chapter fic. This could be cute, this could be terrible let me know. I'll try to update every few days for so. This will probably be around 3-4 shortish chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory. **

Amy has been away on a science expedition in South Africa for six months. She was selected to study the neurological responses in monkeys with some of the top neurobiologists in her field. She is due to come home in a couple days. Everyone has missed Amy, even Howard needs his Neil Diamond buddy and Raj needs his wing women after a while. The whole gang has been keeping an extra close eye on Sheldon, who didn't look it, but was missing her the most. Everyone knew Sheldon had feelings for Amy, but they found out just how deep in her absence. He has just been different these past few months; more reserved and less enthusiastic about his various Marvel addictions.

_Six Months Earlier_

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Latest copy of Neuron?"

"Check."

"Six months' worth of tamp-"

"SHELDON! I appreciate your helping me pack but I think I have it covered."

"I know, I know my women can handle herself… but Africa is very far away might I remind you and if you forget anything don't think I'll be rushing to help."

"My hero" Amy replied sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Anyway I should get going I have a lot of loose ends I need to tie up before I leave tomorrow."

"OK, see you tomorrow." Sheldon said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Amy wait."

Amy turned to face Sheldon.

"Yes Sheldon?" Amy said her voice filled with curiosity.

"It's nothing… see you tomorrow. I'll be picking you up at precisely 7:30."

"Alright Captain."

_The next day at the airport._

Amy had twenty minutes till she had to board the plane. The whole gang gathered at the terminal to give her a proper send off. The ride to the airport had been surprisingly quiet. Sheldon insisted on sitting in the back with Amy and was quiet the whole trip. Penny and Leonard along with Amy of course were surprised when he grabbed Amy's suitcase and grabbed her hand, leading her to security.

Their relationship had progressed in the past few months after that Valentine's Day kiss. Sheldon seemed to reach for her more and it still shocked Amy every time. He could be so affectionate with a look or a simple caress. Words or extensive physical contact were not needed to know how he felt about her.

"Flight 221B to South Africa is now boarding."

"I guess this is it." exclaimed a tearful Penny.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. Thank you all for coming. I really feel loved by all of you" said Amy.

The whole group gave Amy a big group hug with the exception of Sheldon.

Amy said goodbye and hugged everyone individually until finally she reached Sheldon.

"See you in six months Doctor Fowler."

"I look forward to it Doctor Cooper."

Blue and green eyes meet for extensive eye coitus and Sheldon did something unexpected. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear:

"Skype me every day. Have a nice trip Amy."

Amy simply nodded and buried her head deeper into Sheldon's chest. The moment was just so intimate, especially for being in public. The gang was torn between staring at them with bug eyes or tearing their eyes away. No one looked away.

"Awww the Shamy is too sweet" cried Penny as a tear rolled down her face. Looking at her two best friends, she could see love and adoration in both their eyes.

"Final Call for flight 221B to South Africa."

Amy took one final look at her boyfriend before grabbing her suitcase and boarding the plane.

_Goodbye Sheldon_

**Gahhh the feels. It gets more fluffy I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this is a little late school has been CRAZY! I seemed like you guys like the first chapter. This one will explore Sheldon's feelings a bit more. Thank you for your reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory or One Republic**

_**Flashback:**_

"Final Call for flight 221B to South Africa."

Amy took one final look at her boyfriend before grabbing her suitcase and boarding the plane.

_Goodbye Sheldon_

_**Two Months Later**_

It was the third Thursday of the month and that could only mean one thing: date night. The Shamy was making due the best they could and skyped. Sheldon had dinner while Amy had breakfast.

Sheldon walked to his desk, tai food bag in hand. He nervously turned on his computer and opened up Skype. The wifi in South Africa was a little sketchy, so the only time he got to skype her was on date night. Sure they have been texting and calling nonstop, but he needed to see her face.

_Why do I miss her presence so much? _Sheldon thought. _I mean sure she's my girlfriend and I am very fond of her but that doesn't mean I can start acting like a hippy. I am homo novus. I don't need anyone. But Amy, that little vixen, is changing me. I can feel my walls starting to come down. This is the one subject I'm not an expert in. I'm totally lost. _

Sheldon was snapped out of his thoughts by the skype ringtone.

Amy.

He quickly answered the call and took in his girlfriend's face.

She looked different, in a good way.

Her hair was a bit lighter from the sun and a little longer. She had gotten pretty tan. Did she not use all the sunscreen he had packed for her? She was also wearing a tank top and shorts.

A tank top.

_Breath Sheldon, breath. What has this vixen done to me?_

"Hello Amy." he said with a smile.

"Hello Sheldon."

"How are things in Africa?"

"Really good actually. I'm making good progress in my research. I love it here, surprisingly. I may just move here."

"Don't play jokes on me Amy Farrah Fowler. You're coming back in four months, ya here?" Sheldon replied.

Amy laughed at that.

"Miss me?"

"I little." Sheldon sighed. _A lot_

"How's your work going Sheldon?"

"Ok, but it has been a little slower than usual. The equations just aren't balancing."

"You'll get it you are Sheldon Cooper if anyone will get it it's you."

"Of course I am, who else would I be?" Sheldon said with a smirk, puffing out his chest a little.

They then proceeded to eat in silence. They just enjoyed each other's company, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Are you ready to start boyfriend/girlfriend sing along night?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, Amy's phone started to go off. She looked at it and frowned.

"Sorry Sheldon I have to go. One of the monkeys escaped! Smart little bastard I must be doing something right." Amy winked at Sheldon. "Call you tonight ok?"

"Ok. Have fun Amy."

And with that Sheldon shut his laptop. He then took out his phone, staring at the title of the song he would have played for Amy. Maybe. It was a bit to hippy dippy for him to be confessing these kinds of things to his girlfriend.

He pressed play.

One Republic started to fill the apartment.

_Hello world, hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if Im young or speaking out of tongue_

_But theres someone I've been missing_

_And I think that they could be the better half of me_

_Theyre in the wrong place tryin' to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you, come home, come home_

_'Cause Ive been waiting for you for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see_

_The world aint half as bad as they paint it to be_

_If all the sons and all the daughters stop to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now, yeah_

_Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_But until then come home, come home_

_'Cause Ive been waiting for you for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home, ooh_

_Everything I cant be is everything you should be_

_And thats why I need you here_

_Everything I cant be is everything you should be_

_And thats why I need you here_

_So hear this now, come home, come home_

_'Cause Ive been waiting for you for so long, for so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_So come home, come home_

Come home Amy.

**That's chapter two guys I'm sorry if it was a little angsty but I can't imagine Sheldon taking this any other way. Chapter three will probably be around Monday Tuesdayish. ** **Hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chapter. I hope you are enjoying this fic. One more semi-depressing chapter before Amy returns. I have an incredibly fluffy scene for that one ;), it is the whole reason for me writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any other products mentioned, only my story.**

_**Flashback**_

"Final Call for flight 221B to South Africa."

Amy took one final look at her boyfriend before grabbing her suitcase and boarding the plane.

Goodbye Sheldon

_**Four Months Later**_

Penny was snapped out of the latest _Americas Next Top Model _episode by the ringing of her phone. She was about to press ignore and continue with her show until she saw who was calling:

Amy.

_That's right she was supposed to call today _Penny thought.

She quickly answered the call.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey bestie!"

"I miss you so much! How's South Africa?"

"HOT! I wish you could see my wicked tan. But overall my research is going well. How's life in Pasadena?"

Penny shifted the phone to her other ear and sat back in the couch.

"Good. _Serial Apist_ is still terrible, but I get to work with Will so that's cool. Howard and Bernadette are going strong. Leonard is the best boyfriend ever, you know the usual. "

"You'll have to tell me all about the movie when I get back. I can't wait to see it. You know primates are my specialty."

Amy winked on the other line.

"Hey Penny can I ask you a question" Amy said, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

"Sure Ames" Penny replied biting her lip.

"Ok well I just finished skyping Sheldon and he seemed a little…off. How is he doing?"

Penny laughed. "He misses you of course! Even Shel-bot isn't immune to his emotions forever. To anyone who doesn't know him, he's perfectly fine. But when he thinks no one else is watching, he looks pretty beat. These next two months couldn't pass fast enough. It breaks my heart to see him like this. He's like a little puppy."

"Can you please keep an eye on him?" Amy said in a whisper.

"Of course."

"I'll call you soon Bestie."

"Goodbye Amy. Have fun." Penny said with a smile.

She hung up the phone. _Hey_, she thought, _Sheldon should be home by now. Maybe I should go check on him._

Penny tip toed across the hall _Vulcan hearing_ and opened the door to 4B a crack. Sheldon was at his desk. It looked like he was doing work.

Penny was just about to leave when something caught her eye:

Sheldon wasn't doing work; he was just staring at his screen saver.

It was a picture of Amy.

This wasn't the same picture the gang saw at Christmas. It was a "selfie" of her and Sheldon. It looked like they were in Amy's lab. Sheldon had his arms around her and both their eyes were sparkling.

Penny suddenly felt like an intruder in this intimate moment. This was a side to Sheldon that no one had seen before.

She quietly shut the door and returned to her apartment. _I don't know whether to cry or fangirl at the Shamy cuteness._

Hours later, when Penny went to go shoot _Serial Apist_ a smile was still plastered on her face.

**Hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned for the LAST CHAPTER around Friday (hopefully). Lots of Shamy fluff ahead I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see. SO SORRY about the late update, but I wanted to make this perfect. I tried to elaborate more. My writing style is kind of simplistic, so I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm working on it. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was debating doing 3 or 4 chapters but I decided on 4, so the last one was a filler. Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

_**Flashback**_

"Final Call for flight 221B to South Africa."

Amy took one final look at her boyfriend before grabbing her suitcase and boarding the plane.

Goodbye Sheldon

_**Six Months Later**_

*knock knock knock* Penny.

*knock knock knock* Penny.

*knock knock knock* Penny.

Sighing, Penny opened the door. She was dressed in Leonard's shirt and her favorite pink robe. Her hair was messy from bed. _Doesn't Sheldon know it's nine in the morning?_

"Yes Sheldon?"

"Penny do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday. I have the day off. Let me sleep." Penny exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door.

Sheldon grabbed the side of the door before she could slam it in his face.

"It's August 27th."

"What?"

"August 27th, the day Amy comes home. Penny you said you would drive me to the airport remember?"

_Crap_

"Sheldon, her flight gets in at 5:00, we have eight more hours."

Penny tried to shut the door in his face again.

"Go back to your apartment Sheldon I'll come get you at 4."

Sheldon grabbed the door again.

"But Penny." Sheldon whined.

_He is such a child sometimes. _

"What if her flight arrives early, or there is a lot of traffic, or a million Dalek warships crash into the Earth, or-"

"SHELDON! Amy will be fine I will come get you at 3:30, how's that?"

"Fine" Sheldon said with a sheepish grin on his face. He turned around and headed back towards his apartment.

Penny rolled her eyes again and shut the door, a hint of a smile on her face.

These last six months with Sheldon have been hard. Amy's absence has been hard on everyone. Girl's nights weren't the same without her. Group dinner wasn't the same without her. No one sat in her spot on the couch. When Sheldon thought no one was watching, he stared at her spot with a slight frown on his face.

Everyone knew he missed her, but it was an unspoken rule within the gang not to mention it. The first two months or so were hard. Sheldon was quiet, less obnoxious, and less driven in his work and hobbies.

Eventually, he got a little better. He threw himself into his work, and made some pretty big breakthroughs in String Theory. The path to a Noble Peace Prize was a bright one. He went into full fanboy mode. He met Benedict Cumberbatch at comic con, became fluent in circular Galifreyan, and collected new comic books by the dozens. .com passed 5,000 followers. It was almost as if Sheldon was back to his normal self. If you didn't know him as well as the gang you wouldn't have noticed any changes.

Though he wasn't as lonely, he still missed Amy a lot. His screensaver remained open most of the time. Date nights left him in a sad mood for a couple days. He had taken to reading Neuron. When he was alone in his apartment he made his tea with two teabags. He started using apple body wash that smelt like her shampoo.

In the last two months of Amy's absence this loneliness changed to excitement. He had taken to making a calendar counting down the days till Amy came home. He kept it deep in his desk where no one could see it. August 27th was the day when everything would go back to normal, the day when he would get his Amy back.

The feelings he had been pushing away rose to the surface, feelings he had been denying for months before Amy's absence. One day he just snapped.

He stopped pushing them away.

He knew that he was in love with Amy Farrah Fowler.

In the last month of Amy's absence, he was in a very good mood.

Every day he would go to bed with a smile on his face.

_Only 30 days left _He would say to himself.

Then thirty turned to twenty, then ten, then none.

_Tomorrow_ Sheldon thought the night before and rolled over, smiling like a goof.

He was a hippy, but for once he didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A smiling Penny skipped over to 4B and knocked on the door.

"Sheldon! Come on let's go get Amy."

Sheldon walked over to the door with a frown on his face.

"Penny do you know what time it is? It's 3:3**2 **Penny, thirty **two**. What if we're late?"

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sheldon let's go."

She said a quick hello to her boyfriend, who was staying home to set up a coming home party for Amy.

It was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but Sheldon told her on their weekly phone call.

"See you in three hours honey." Penny said and gave Leonard a quick peck.

Leonard replied with a smile.

Everyone was excited for Amy's return. She was not only their friend, but the only person besides his mother and meemaw who could control Sheldon.

Sheldon strapped himself into the front seat of Penny's new car.

_Thank God Leonard got Penny a new car. That death trap she had before was going to be the death of us all I know it._

The ride progressed in silence.

Penny noticed but didn't mind. It was the first time he has been this quiet since those first few months.

When five minutes were left in the car ride Penny spoke up.

"Why so quiet sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Penny. Eyes back on the road. I don't want to die from your subpar driving skills."

With an eye roll, Penny focused on the road ahead of them.

_What it she's different? _Sheldon thought. _What if she doesn't want to date me anymore? What if she goes away again? How will she react to seeing me? What if…?_

Sheldon didn't get to finish his thoughts because they arrived at LAX.

They found a parking spot and slowly made their way to the correct terminal.

They sat down and waited.

Sheldon glanced at his watch.

4:50. Five minutes till Amy came home.

He allowed himself to get excited. _It's finally happening. She's finally coming home. _He smiled.

Penny looked over at her friend. _Aww look how cute he looks! All excited to be reunited with his women. Shamy feels! _

"Flight SA1963 has now landed. Passengers set to arrive in two minutes."

Penny and Sheldon looked up at the loud speaker with smiles on their faces.

In no time, a crowd of people appeared through the terminal. Sheldon and Penny craned their necks to look for Amy.

Sheldon being taller spotted her first.

His heart lurched.

_She's perfect_

Her hair turned a dirty blonde from the sun. It was longer, and pulled into a pony tail on the top of her head. She was a lot tanner. Wicked tan indeed. She gained some muscle tone from working those hard hours, which she showed off in shorts and a tank top. She was scanning the crowd until she found him.

He looked the same, but that was Sheldon for you. He doesn't change she thought with a smile. He was still her sexy praying mantis. He was wearing his favorite flash shirt and was dragging around a very disgruntled looking Penny. She laughed to herself. Her Sheldon's here at last.

Finally, blue eyes met green for eye coitus. For the first time in six months, it was not behind a camera.

_There she is._

_There he is._

Amy made her way toward them and walked right up to Sheldon.

Never breaking eye contact, she shook his hand.

"Doctor Cooper." She said in a professional voice.

"Doctor Fowler." Sheldon replied.

They broke into huge smiles, laughing, they pulled each other into a huge embrace.

She put her head on his chest and he put his on top of her head, pulling her closer,

They stayed like that for a while. Penny just looked on with a misty smile.

Sheldon adjusted his head so he was looking down at Amy. Amy looked up to see him staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat.

He winked and put his pointer finger on her chin, pulling Amy's head up for a kiss. The other hand went on her waist. Amy's hands stayed in the embrace. The kiss was incredibly chaste and gentle. He kissed her like she was made of glass. After about a minute, Amy pulled away. Her eyes stayed closed, savoring the moment.

She looked up and saw his breathtaking blue eyes searching hers.

"I've missed you." Sheldon whispered.

"I've missed you too." She said.

Sheldon then proceeded to pull her into a bone crushing hug, like if he let her go she would blow away.

After a while Amy whispered "Sheldon, we have to go get my bags."

"Mmmmhmmm" he replied, but nuzzled deeper into her hair.

They weren't going anywhere for a while.

**There you go! I hope you liked the story. High five for the longest chapter I've written. Stay tuned for future stories. The finale looks like a big one for Shamy. ;)If I get inspired by something another story will be coming your way. Till next time. **


End file.
